Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Kraina Lodu - IX Rozdziałek
Zanim przejde do pisania to chciałbym przeprosić was za długą nie obecność, którą starałem się nadrabiać wstaianiem paru krótkich blogów whatever....a,dlaczego, mnie nie było, to przekonacie się czytając XD To opowiadanie dedykuje każdemu kto zostawił komentarz pod ostatnim rozdziałem i dla użytkownika Tymbark za podzielenie się swoją opinia odnonie opowiadań Tak więc zapraszam was do czytania i mam nadzieje, że spodoba wam się :D Anna znajdowała się w jednej z cel w więzieniu Arendelskim, ale tym razem nie ona była zamknięta w niej jako więzień jako więzień. ''' '''Nie sposób było określić jej złości w tym momencie. Przed nią leżała zakuta Elsa, lecz Anna wiedziała, że to ta sama wiedźma która zamknęła ją wtedy w lochach i która podrywała Kristofffa. Ale teraz miała ważniejszą sprawę na głowie, chodziło o jej siostrę i za wszelka cenę musiała się dowiedzieć co ona z nią zrobiła. Kobieta w platynowych włosach powoli się budziła. Anna trochę się przestraszyła, pamiętała iż tamta ma moce ale przypomniała sobie także o okowach na jej dłoniach, które uniemożliwiały używanie przez nią magii i tym bardziej skrzywdzenie jej samej '- Gdzie...gdzie ja jestem i kim..ty jesteś? - zapytała Elsa, przysuwając się bliżej kąta celi widząc złowrogie spojrzenie Anny. ' W jej zachowaniu księżniczka wyczuła strach ale wiedziała do czego tamta jest zdolna więc nie przejęła się tym zbytnio '- Co zrobiłaś z Elsa?! - Zaczęła twardo Anna, patrząc z niemal zabójczym spojrzeniem na kobietę przed nią' '- j..jaką Else i dlaczego jestem w takim miejscu? - Zapytała trzęsącym się głosem Elsa. Widać było, że obecność księżniczki budzi w niej nie najlepsze uczucia' Już nie próbuj się wykręcać! myślisz, że jak będziesz udawać iż nic nie pamiętasz to oszukasz mnie? Nie ma mowy, a teraz mów gdzie jest Elsa albo będziesz jutro rozmawiać z katem, a on nie będzie tak miły jak ja teraz! - syknęła ostro Anna '- Dlaczego, mi to robisz? - Z oczu Elsy popłynęły łzy.' Anna patrzyła się na zrozpaczoną Kobietę bez odrobiny współczucia, nie obchodziło ją jak bardzo ta będzie cierpiała dla niej była najważniejsza jej siostra i nie zamierzała ulegać tej wiedźmie '- Albo powiesz prawdę albo porozmawiamy inaczej - Anna zacisnęła pięści i podeszłą bliżej skutej dziewczyny, która chciała się jeszcze bardziej odsunąć ale kajdany jej uniemożliwiły to' '- Proszę, nie rób mi krzywdy, przecież nic ci nie zrobiłam - Z oczu Elsy popłynął kolejny strumień łez, a sama skuliła się w kącie celi' '- Czyli wolisz w ten sposób - Anna zamachnęła się i z całej siły walnęła pięścią Else w policzek, aż z jej ust popłynęła czerwona mazista krew - Masz całą noc aby przemyśleć moje pytanie, bo inaczej rano widzimy się na twojej egzekucji - Rzuciła Anna i wyszła z celi zostawiając płaczącą Else samą' '- Zabierzcie ją do reszty ale uważajcie na nią, zrobi wszystko aby was oszukać, więc nie ulegajcie jej - Rozkazała stojącym przed celą strażnikom, którzy zasalutowali zrozumiawszy co księżniczka ma na myśli - świetnie, a ja w tym czasie pójdę się położyć, to całe spanie w tej zimnej celi sprawiło że już chyba nie opuszce swojego łóżka - pomyślała kierując się ku schodom' ______ '- To co teraz robimy? - zapytała Merida, patrząc na siedzących koło niej Hansa i Jacka, który jak dotąd wpatrywał się obojętnie na Sabine' '- Musimy wyjaśnić im, że nie jesteśmy tymi złymi - odpowiedział Hans' '- Mów za siebie, bo co niektórzy - Chłopak w białych włosach wskazał na dziewczynę w po przeciwnej stronie celi - nie są dobrzy' '- Dobra, dobra lecz wciąż...- nie zdążył dokończyć iż na korytarzu rozległy się czyjeś kroki i po chwili przed ich celą pojawiło się trzech strażników z kimś jeszcze.' '- Jeszcze jedna do kolekcji - syknął jeden ze strażników i wrzucił do ich celi jakąś kobietę' Cała trójka, nawet Sabina stali nieruchomo i patrzyli się na postać w platynowych włosach przed nimi '- Elsa...- pierwsza podeszła i pomogła jej usiąść na ławce Merida - Co ona tu robi? - zapytała rozglądając się po zgromadzonych' '- Przecież, odczarowaliśmy ją, czy nie powinna teraz wrócić do siebie? - Zapytał Jack podchodząc bliżej Elsy i swojej kuzynki' '- No tak ale dlaczego ona jest tutaj ? - W głosie Meridy pojawił się strach o królową. Hans widząc to podszedł do niej i otulił ja ramieniem' Z drugiej strony celi dobiegł cichy lecz na tyle głośny aby inni mogli go usłyszeć śmiech '- A tobie co tak wesoło? - zapytał ironicznie Jack' '- Spóźniliście się....ona straciła całą pamięć i teraz Anna myśli, że ona to ja i skarze ją na śmierć - oznajmiła Sabina, a w jej głosie była sama duma - wygrałam' '- Czyli to oznacza, że ona kompletnie nic nie pamięta? - Hans spojrzał na Meride, która opuściła wzrok patrząc ze współczuciem na Else' '- Co ja narobiłam? - wyszeptała, przytulając Else, której powoli zaczęła wracać świadomość po ciosie Anny' Elsa widząc przyglądających się jej ludziom, szybko odskoczyła od nich do samego rogu celi. Jej oddech był teraz nie naturalnie szybki, a klatka piersiowa falowała niczym fale w czasie sztormu '- Czego ode mnie chcecie?! - Zapytała ze strachem w głosie' Całą trójka, no może z wyjątkiem Sabiny, która siedziała tam gdzie wcześniej, po prostu uśmiechając się chytrze, rozejrzała się po sobie '- Co z nią teraz zrobimy? - Hans spojrzał najpierw na Jacka, który tylko wzruszył ramionami, a potem na kobietę w ciemnych włosach która nie odrywała wzroku od Królowej, widać było iż strasznie przejmuje się jej losem' '- Nie masz się czego bać - powiedziała Merida spokojnym tonem, uśmiechając się do niej czule i robiąc krok w jej kierunku' '- Nie wierze ci, Jesteście jak tamta i zaraz zaczniecie krzyczeć na mnie - Elsa skuliła się i schowała głowę w kolanach' Merida zmarszczyła tylko brwi - Jaka tamta? - spojrzała pytająco na Kobietę w platynowych włosach '- Ta kobieta w rudych włosach, wypytywała mnie o jakąś Else, której w ogóle nie znam, a jak jej mówiłam, że nie wiem to zaczęła mi grozić katem, a na koniec mnie jeszcze uderzyła - odpowiedziała ukazując czerwony ślad na jej policzku' '- Anna cię uderzyła? - zapytała spokojnie Merida' '- Nie obchodzi mnie jak się nazywa, nie chce jej już nigdy więcej widzieć! - Wykrzyknęła Elsa, ale po chwili znowu skuliła się w swoim kącie' '- Jest gorzej niż myślałam - Merida zwróciła spojrzenie na Jacka i Hansa, którzy patrzyli na nią czekając na odpowiedź - Anna ciągle myśli, że ona... - Wskazała na zapłakaną dziewczynę - ....to ta wiedźma! ' '- Mówiłam! - krzykneła Sabina ale zostałą kompletnie zignorowana przez resztę' Hans spojrzał się na Jacka, który tylko wzruszył ramionami i dalej patrzył się na Sabine z wyrazem twarzy jakby chciał aby ona czuła się winna temu co zrobiła '- To może wytłumaczymy Annie, że ona to tak naprawdę jej siostra i wszystko wróci do normy - Zaczął Hans' '- To nie takie proste, nie zapominajmy, że straciła pamięć i do tego nie wie jeszcze o swojej mocy, a jak ją odkryje to lepiej, żeby była z dala od zamku - odpowiedziała nerwowo Merida' '- Ona ma racje - wtrącił się Jack w ich rozmowę - pamiętam jeszcze jak ja się uczyłem opanowywać ją, a byłem mały i było mi zdecydowanie łatwiej ponieważ nie była jeszcze tak silna jak teraz i zdecydowanie łatwiej było ją opanować, więc Elsa kiedy dowie się o mocy to nie będzie zagrożeniem tylko dla siebie ale także dla całego Arendellle' '- Jack mówi prawdę - Merida spojrzała teraz na Hansa - musimy ją stąd zabrać inaczej Anna ją zabije i pewnie do tego jeszcze nas' Hans nie był pewien co do konsekwencji ich ucieczki ale ufał jej i sam także nie miał na razie lepszego pomysłu '- Niech wam będzie - wydusił z siebie, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Meridy - Ale co z nią?- wskazał na obojętną na ich dyskusje Sabine' '- Zostawmy ją tutaj, niech dostanie to na co zasłużyła - rzucił od niechcenia Jack' '- Bierzemy ją ze sobą - oznajmiła Merida' '- CO?! pogięło cię kobieto? - w głosie chłopaka o białych włosach powróciło zdenerwowanie' '- a wolisz żeby wygadała żołnierzom gdzie się ukrywamy? - zmarszczyła brwi.' Jack tylko westchnął, chociaż nie lubił przegrywać to ona miała racje i musiał się z tym pogodzić '''- Niech ci będzie - rzucił i podszedł do ściany przy oknie - no to idziemy?' '- Czekaj..- Merida podeszła do Elsy - Chodź, kochana, zabieramy cię stąd''' '- Dlaczego miałabym wam ufać? - zapytała ironicznie ' '- Bo chcemy ci pomóc i jak dotąd nie zrobiliśmy ci krzywdy, a jeżeli tu zostaniesz to raczej nic wesołego cię nie czeka - rzuciła Merida uśmiechając się ciepło' Elsa, nie miałą argumentów, nie ufała im na tyle aby z nimi iść ale też nie chciała znowu mieć do czynienia z tamtą wariatką '- Dobra, idę zwami - odpowiedziała, bez żadnych emocji' '- Świetnie, Hans weź Sabine, a ty Jack wyprowadź nas stąd - rozkazała im, a sama pomogła iść jeszcze słabej po śpiące Elsie' _______ Kristoff chodził nerwowy po pokoju, nie był dokończa pewien czy pozwolenie Annie iść samej do tej wiedźmy to był dobry pomysł. Sam jeszcze nie otrząsnął się po tym co zobaczył wtedy w tej sali. Ciągle po głowie chodziło mu pytanie dlaczego ci ludzie razem z Hansem , który powinnien być przecież w Nasturrii byli w sali tronowej, to było dla niego bardzo podejrzane. Zatrzymał się słysząc kroki na korytarzu i wlepił wzrok na drzwi czekając na to co zaraz nastąpi W wejściu pojawiła się Anna, była cała czerwona ze złości. Kristoff już wtedy wiedział iż ta rozmowa nie będzie należała do najłatwiejszych '- Czy wszystko w porządku? - zaczął łagodnym tonem' '- Nie za bardzo - Odpowiedziała, a jej czerwona ze złości twarz powracała powoli do naturalnego różu - ta wiedźma udaje iż nic nie pamięta, a ja po prostu chce Else z powrotem, a nie patrzeć na jakąś kobietę podszywającą się za moją siostrę ' '- Wiem i przykro mi z tego powodu - Kristoff podszedł do Anny i mocno ja przytulił - znajdziemy jeszcze Else, potrzebujemy tylko czasu' '- A jak się spóźnimy i....- głos anny się załamał i wtuliła się mocno w swego lubego' Kristoff nic nie odpowiedział tylko położył swoją rękę na jej włosach Po kilku minutach tulenia się do niego, ona odsunęła się i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy ' '- Wiesz, ciesze się, że jesteś przy mnie i mnie wspierasz - Uśmiechnęła się '- Nie ma za co....ale mam do ciebie małe pytanie- oznajmił Kristoff' '- Co to takiego? - zapytała zdziwiona nagłym pytaniem lubego' '- Czy nie dziwi cię obecność tej trójki i Hansa w tej sali razem z Elsą? - Dodał marszcząc brwi' '- Trochę ale dlaczego pytasz?- Anna wzruszyła ramionami' '- Wydaje mi się, że oni mogą mieć coś wspólnego z Elsą - oznajmił z zamyśleniem w głosie' '-To jak chcesz to idź, ja jestem wykończona - Anna chciała ruszyć już w stronę swojej komnaty, gdy do sali wbiegł jeden ze strażników' '- Księżniczko! - Wydyszał ten' '- Co się stało? - zapytała, podchodząc bliżej' '- Więźniowie....oni uciekli! - wyrzucił z siebie, łapiąc kolejny oddech' '- Jak to możliwe, przecież kazałam dobrze ich pilnować ' '- No tak, ale oni jakimś cudem zdołali wysadzić jedną ze ścian!' '- Wysadzić?, przecież założono jej specjalne okowy, które powinny jej uniemożliwić używanie magii - Anna droczyła temat jeszcze głębiej, nie spuszczając spojrzenia ze strażnika' '- To nie ona to zrobiła, tylko ten chłopak - wyjaśnił jej mężczyzna' '- Jaki chłopak, o czym ty do mnie mówisz? - Zdziwiła się Anna' '- Widziałem jak ten chłopak w białych włosach zamroził jezioro aby mogli uciec ' '- to znaczy, że nie tylko moja siostra ma moce? - spojrzała na Kristoffa, którego też ta informacja trochę zaskoczyła, a później znowu spojrzała na strażnika ' '- Wyślijcie ludzi, niech ich wytropią i przyprowadzą tutaj! - rozkazała mężczyźnie przed nią' Strażnik zasalutował i wyszedł w pośpiechu z sali '- Czy myślisz, że ten chłopak może mieć coś wspólnego z Elsą? - Zwróciła się do Kristoffa, kiedy zostali sami' '- Nie wiem ale coraz bardziej nie chce poznać końca tej historii - odpowiedział otulając ją ramieniem - Chodźmy się przejść to na pewno dobrze nam zrobi ' '- Niech ci będzie - Uśmiechnęła się i razem poszli w stronę wyjścia z zamku' ________ '- Chyba już uciekliśmy - oznajmiła zadyszana Merida' '- to dobrze, bo te okowy na rękach, są strasznie ciężkie - powiedziała Elsa która zaraz po tym jak się zatrzymali oklapła na ziemie' '- Kiepsko to wygląda, ktoś to umie zdjąć? - zapytała ciemno włosa' '- U mnie w domu mam narzędzia, może z nimi uda mi się to otworzyć - powiedział Jack patrząc na ręce Elsy' '- A nie możesz po prostu jakoś tego zamrozić i wtedy rozłamać jak będzie kruche od lodu - Hans spojrzał pytająco na Jacka' '- Mógłbym ale mogę przez przypadek ją skrzywdzić, a wtedy nie było by za wesoło' '- dobra, dobra niech ci będzie - odchrząknął Hans i zwrócił się do Meridy - Musimy się pośpieszyć, za nie długo zrobi się ciemno, a wtedy niebezpiecznie jest podróżować' '- zgadzam się, Jack prowadź' '- Jak pani rozkaże - Jack się ukłonił i ruszył przodem, a za nim cała reszta' ______ '- Kapitanie Malcolmie, złapaliśmy ich trop - oznajmił jeden ze strażników, wysokiemu blondynowi' '- Świetna robota, żołnierzu! zbierzcie resztę i ruszamy na łowy - Uśmiechnął się i podszedł do jednego z kamieni i usiadł na nim odpalając drewnianą fajkę' Można było powiedzieć kilka wspaniałych rzeczy o kapitanie Malcolmie, to, że jest wierny rodzinie królewskiej, mężny i odważny ale były też rzeczy które sprawiały iż zmieniał się w niemal psychopatę.....a chodzi tu o więźniów, jak tylko dowiedział się, że ktoś jest poszukiwany to nie pozwalałsobie na rozrywkę póki go nie znalazł, lecz tym razem sprawa była wiekszej wagi, chodziło tu o uciekinierów, do tego sama księżniczka nalegała, że trzeba ich złapać, więc postanowił o tym iż nie podda się póki nie przyprowadzi ich do niej '- Ludzie są gotowi do wymarszu - rzucił salutując pułkownik ' '- no to wyruszamy - Malclom zrobił chytry uśmiech i dołączył do reszty żołnierzy biorących udział w wyprawie' _______ W końcu udało im się dojść do chatki Jacka. Bez czekania weszli do środka, a gospodarz poleciał po narzędzia aby zdjąć okowy z rąk Elsy '- Hans, zamknij ją w piwnicy stamtąd na pewno nie ucieknie - zwróciła się do niego Merida, wskazując na trzymaną przez niego Sabine' '- ok - Hans wyszedł razem z Sabiną, zostawiając Meride razem z Elsą same w pokoju' '- A, ty chodź ze mną - powiedziała do stojącej obok Elsy wskazując jej jeden z foteli, gdzie wcześniej siedzieli jeszcze gdy przybyli z Hansem prosić o pomoc Jacka - Musisz mi powiedzieć czy pamiętasz coś sprzed tego jak się obudziłaś?' Elsa chwile myślała, po czym spojrzała na Meride ' '- kompletnie nic, czuje się jakbym dopiero co się urodziła i dopiero poznawała świat '- czyli nie wiesz kim byłaś? - Merida cały czas patrzyła z ciekawością na swoją rozmówczynie, która tylko zaprzeczyła ruchem łowy' '- Ale dlaczego mnie tak wypytujesz czy wiesz coś może o mojej przeszłości? - zapytała robiąc wielkie oczy do Meridy' '- Nie za dużo, wiem ze na imię masz Elsa i....' '- Czekaj, Elsa? jak ta o którą mnie pytała tamta wariatka? - zapytała przerywając jej wypowiedź' '- Ta wariatka to twoja siostra - dodała szybko Merida, co zatkało trochę Else gdyż przez chwile nic nie mówiła' '- Jak to...?' '- Już jestem! - wykrzyknął Jack, który wszedł do pokoju ze skrzynką z narzędziami i od razu podszedł do Elsy - Jak ci się podoba moje skromne mieszkanko?' '- Całkiem przytulne - uśmiechnęła się rozglądając się wokół' '- Dziękuje....o i już - oznajmił zdejmując żelazne okowy z rąk Elsy' '- Jak miło znowu móc mieć ręce - zaśmiała się, a z sufitu zaczęły lecieć białe płatki śniegu - Co się dzieje?' '- Elso, musisz coś wiedzieć - zaczął Jack i chwycił ją za dłonie, co wywołało małego rumieńca na jej twarzy - Posiadasz w sobie coś potężnego i musisz nauczyć się to kontrolować' '- Co masz na myśli? - zdziwiła się Elsa' Jack westchnął - patrz uważnie na moje dłonie - ona tylko pokiwała głową i opuściła wzrok na jego dłonie, z których po chwili zaczęły powstawać małe lodowe wzorki lecące w górę '- Jak...jak to zrobiłeś? - Zapytała robiąc wielkie oczy' '- Ty, też tak umiesz - dodał po chwili' '- To muszą być jakieś żarty, jak miałabym tak umieć, przecież nie jestem kimś specjalnym abym posiadała jakieś moce, przecież własna siostra mnie bije i trzyma w wiezieniu, pewnie nikomu i tak na mnie nie zależy - w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy i wybiegła z chatki, przebiegając koło Hansa wchodzącego właśnie do środka' '- Co się stało? - zapytał podchodząc do pozostałej dwójki' '- Zajmę się tym - wyrzucił z siebie Jack wstając i ruszając tam gdzie ostatnio widział wybiegającą Else' '- Ktoś mi wyjaśni co mnie ominęło, bo nie było mnie tylko kilka minut,a już doprowadziliście kobietę do płaczu - Hans podszedł do Meridy siadając koło niej i patrząc na nią, jakby szukając w jej oczach odpowiedzi' '- Elsa, potrzebuje dużo więcej czasu zanim znów będzie mogła wrócić do Arendelle' '- Jak dużo? bo wiesz że prawdopodobnie jesteśmy ścigani i w każdej chwili mogą nas złapać - dodał Hans krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej' '- wiem ale ona kompletnie jest teraz inną osobą i Anna nie uwierzy, że to jej siostra, prędzej wyśle ją do kata' '- Mam nadzieje iż wiesz co robisz' '- Ja też' Wiem iż trochę drętwy wyszedł ten rozdział za co bardzo przepraszam i chciałbym abyście napisali w komentarzach czy macie jakieś oczekiwanie co do mojego fanficu to i tak nie zmieni pewnie fabuły, którą i tak mam juz opracowaną, nawet drugą część mam już w głowie ale mam nadzieje, że napiszecie w komentarzach swoje opinie na temat moich rozdziałów A i małe pytanko na koniec. Czy chcecie abym zrobił mały Quiz z mojego Fanficu w którym także będziecie zadać pytania do bohaterów itd , co wy na to? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach